1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a display driving method, a driving module, and a display apparatus and, in particular, to a display driving method, a driving module, and a display apparatus of an active matrix type.
2. Related Art
The flat display apparatuses, which have advantages such as low power consumption, less heat, light weight and non-radiation, have been widely applied to various electronic products and gradually take the place of the cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus.
The flat display apparatus can be divided into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type according to the driving method thereof. However, the passive matrix display apparatus is confined to such driving method that it has drawbacks such as short lifecycle and can not be manufactured as large size. Although the active matrix display apparatus has a higher cost and a more complicated manufacturing process, it can be manufactured as large size and full color with high definition, already becoming a mainstream of the flat display apparatuses.
FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram of a conventional active matrix display apparatus 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the display apparatus 1 includes a display panel 11 and a driving module 12 having a scan driving circuit 121 and a data driving circuit 122. The scan driving circuit 121 is electrically connected with the display panel 11 through a plurality of scan lines Sm, and the data driving circuit 122 is electrically connected with the display panel 11 through a plurality of data lines Dn. The display panel 11 includes a plurality of pixels (not shown), which are defined by the intersected data lines Dn and scan lines Sm. When the scan driving circuit 121 outputs scan signals to the scan lines Sm sequentially, the data driving circuit 122 outputs the data signals corresponding to each row of the pixels to the pixel electrodes of the pixels through the data lines Dn, thereby making the display panel 11 display images.
A scan time of each scan line is mainly determined by the number of the scan lines and the display frequency. However, some parasitic capacitances are formed by the crossover of the data lines, and besides, parasitic capacitances (e.g. Cgd, Cgs, Csd) of the transistors and the loading impedance exist in the pixel array of the display panel 11. Hence, an ideal scan signal waveform A as shown in FIG. 1B will be delayed and deformed to become another waveform B. The problem of signal delay and deformation will be getting more serious with the large-size, high definition, and 3D display apparatus, and may cause the sampling error of the pixel signals so that the display panel 11 can not display normally.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a display driving method, a driving module, and a display apparatus that can solve the scan signal delay problem, and decrease the power consumption and the stress effect of the pixel switch devices.